When You Take a Quiz
by idancex33
Summary: first fic; Lilly and Oliver take a quiz that tells them they're meant to be. Miley pushes for them to get together, and they are against it. How will they all change their minds? LOLIVER. : bad sum. please R&R! title based off When You Look Me In The Eye
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic, and I'd really appreciate reviews! I don't think this chapter is very good, but I had an idea for a story yesterday and I really wanted to write it. :) I thought it seemed like it could actually happen on the show, you know? Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Hannah Montana (or Harry Potter) and I also don't have any experience coming up with sarcastic comments about the disclaimer. But with reviews, comes more chapters, and with more chapters, comes more opportunities to come up with sarcastic disclaimer comments! :)**

Chapter One

Miley, Lilly and Oliver were sitting at the counter in Miley's kitchen, reading the latest teen mag Lilly had bought.

"Guys, look at this quiz. 'Which guy is the one?' This should be interesting…" Lilly mumbled. Oliver made his way to the fridge and pulled out a bowl of grapes. He helped himself as Lilly finished up the quiz.

"Done!" she exclaimed.

"And the results are…?" Miley asked.

"Uhm… it says that the right guy for me is my best guy friend. Wow, I always knew these quizzes were pointless. 'Your man is right in front of your face! Your best guy bud is always there for you, and would be that way as a boyfriend, too.'" Lilly quoted a part of her results.

Oliver laughed. "Hey, let me give this bad boy a shot."

"Oliver, this quiz is for girls," Miley looked at him disbelievingly.

"I know, I'll just switch 'guy' to 'girl', not that hard…" he replied. A few minutes later, Oliver was finished.

"Well?" Lilly asked expectantly.

Oliver didn't respond immediately; he was staring at the magazine with a shocked look plastered on his face. Miley waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Oliver!"

He shook his head and looked up at his best friends. "My best girl bud is always there for me…" he began. Miley jumped out of her seat.

"Oh my gosh, you guys! Do you know what this means?" she squealed. Lilly and Oliver stood up, too.

"Miles, calm down. Before you say anything, it could have meant you or Lilly," Oliver said.

"No, it means Lilly alright. I took it over Lilly's shoulder and I got 'my ex', meaning my guy is someone I've already dated. Not you," she folded her arms across her chest and smiled.

"Whatever, Miles. These quizzes don't mean anything," Lilly said, taking the bowl of grapes and putting them back in the fridge.

"I guess you're right," Miley said, but it didn't sound convincing. Lilly gave her a look that said, 'of course I'm right!' "Well, I have some things to do, you know, Hannah things. So you guys should get home now," Miley continued rather hurriedly. She pushed Oliver out the door, Lilly following close behind.

"Okay, bye!" Oliver yelled, confused. Lilly was about to step out the door, too, when Miley grabbed her shirt.

"Hold up," she said, dragging Lilly back inside her house. Lilly rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Lilly, do you know what this means?" Miley was jumping up and down, hardly able to control her excitement.

"Yes, you're a little crazier than I thought you were," Lilly retorted. It was Miley's turn to roll her eyes.

"No, silly! You and Oliver are so meant to be," she said, sitting next to Lilly.

"Okay, one: Ew! Two: IT WAS A STUPID QUIZ!" Lilly yelled in her face. Miley sighed.

"You know, a wise woman once said: I am definitely seeing a couple!" she pointed to Lilly and at the door Oliver had just left through.

Lilly cracked a little smile before replying, "Sorry, Miley. I don't think it's going to happen. Besides, why are you all for this? If Oliver and I were together, it might knock you out of the picture!"

Miley shook her head, "Haven't you read Harry Potter? Ron and Hermione got married and even had a couple kids! And they were still as tight as ever with Harry!"

"That's a story, this is the real world," Lilly said, before frowning and adding, "How come you're Harry?"

Miley ignored that last comment. "I think you two should go for it. It would be so adorable."

Lilly stood up. "Whatever you say… listen, I've gotta get going. I'll talk to you later," she said on her way out.

Miley grinned. Her friends may be oblivious now, but with a little help from her, they would be together in no time.

**A/N: hmm.. it'll get better. i promise!**


	2. AN

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated. It's not like a lot of people are reading this story (the whole one chapter), but I'm really sorry to those who are. I've been out of town until 2 days ago, and since then I've been really busy. I'm also having writer's block (already!) so I'll update ASAP. Thanks for being patient. 


End file.
